


Peppermint Tea

by Morethancupcake



Series: A new home [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sharing a Room, Tiny bit of Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, more like sharing a guest house or a cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: "It had looked like something, like maybe Tony was feeling what Steve was feeling, but maybe... Maybe not ? Maybe it had just been friendship, with a healthy dose of wine."





	Peppermint Tea

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny installment that wouldn't leave me alone. You can definitely read it alone, you won't be missing anything but this is how the boys got together. Consider it a prequel, if you want :)
> 
> No beta, all the typos are mine, English still far from my first language, you know the drill.
> 
> No angst, no warnings, just enjoy the fluff.

Steve waits until the photographer grabs Sam, and excuses himself.

He feels stupid. Stupid for the messages, and for the smiles. Stupid for the butterflies in his stomach, when Tony's hand had settled on his lower back earlier. Stupid in his uncomfortable suit, here in this wonderful garden.

He feels young, and inadequate, and when the door clicks behind him, he feels like he can breathe, finally. Even if it hurts. Even if it feels like something grabbed his heart right inside his ribcage.

He goes to the bathroom, and tries not to think about Tony's room, on the other side. They had joked, earlier, and Tony had looked happy, and hopeful. They had made plans for snacks in front of the huge TV, and bubble baths.

Steve can't help but hear Sam's voice, again.

“Tony left with Pepper, few minutes ago. They were pretty obvious, you know ?”

Steve think about the whole dinner. Tony's arm on the back of Steve's chair. Steve drinking from his glass. The looks they would exchange, and the smiles.

It had looked like something, like maybe Tony was feeling what Steve was feeling, but maybe... Maybe not ? Maybe it had just been friendship, with a healthy dose of wine.

He's down to his socks and boxer when the first sob takes him by surprise. It hurts so much, way too much for what's just a crush, just something out of his imagination. It shouldn't make himself feel so raw, so unsure of himself. 

 

“Steve ?”

Tony opens the bathroom's door before he can protest, and Steve lets another sob escape because this is definitely too cruel to be true.

He stands, his sweatpants still in his hands, eyes too red and runny nose. Tony takes it all, his suit rumpled just right, his tie in his pocket, his jacket lost somewhere. The silence between them is deafening.

“Steve what's wrong ?” Tony's voice breaks a little, probably the smoke, and the wind outside, and he almost reaches out, but finally goes for the tissue box. “No one knew where you were. Are you okay ? Are you sick ?”

“No. No I'm... I'm fine.” Blowing his nose does little to help with the whole situation, and it takes him a few tries to answer. “I just wanted to come back.”

“I see.” The deep frown doesn't leave Tony's face. “Do you want me to leave ? I can ask Bucky if he wants to switch, and stay with you ?”

“You... you're staying ? Here ?”

Tony studies him, and whatever Steve feels, it must show, because his eyes turn soft, and gentle, and Steve wants to wrap himself up in it and forget the world for a little while.

“I was thinking we could make some tea, and maybe watch something nice ? We can always go back to the party if we want to, but from now on it's just going to be booze and dancing, and I'm sure I can get someone to sneak us something to eat ?”

Steve nods. He know he's still crying, and he knows if he tries and speak, the whole night will be nothing but tears. 

“Take a shower, and relax. I've got us, okay ?”

 

If Tony wants to know about Steve tears, he doesn't ask. When Steve leaves the bathroom, feeling better after a shower and finally wearing clothes, there's food on his bedside table, and a steaming cup waiting for him. 

Tony looks almost asleep on the other side of the bed, and he startles awake when Steve finally sits down with his cup in hand.

“Felling better ?” Tony smiles at the shy nod, and yawns a few times when he tries to speak. “I was thinking documentaries, something about fishes, or maybe cats ? Plants ? Something soft.”

“You're tired.” Steve sips at his tea, and he hums because it's just what he needed, peppermint and honey. “You can sleep, if you want to.”

“I am exhausted.” Tony rolls onto his back, and fixes the ceiling. “I'm so glad Pep asked me to take her back to her hotel when she did. I was ready to just nap through everything, no offense to Natasha's party. That week was long.”

“You drove Pepper...?”

“Yeah. And made sure she was safe in her room with her own cup of tea before running back here. I was ready to wait until you danced yourself to sleep but...”

“Thank you.” Steve knows he's blushing, and he knows Tony wants to comment but chuckles, and turns his face to the ceiling again. “You always take care of us, I guess I forget, sometimes.”

“Well, that's what I do. Do you think you can stay by yourself and be trusted with tea while I take a shower ?”

 

When Steve wakes up, the lights are low, and he's resting on Tony's shoulder, wrapped around him. The intimacy is not something he's used to, their legs entangled, Tony's fingers in his hair, Tony's chest slowly moving.

“Back ?” Tony pauses whatever's on TV, and he turns a little, so they can talk properly. “I was afraid to move and wake you.”

“I'm sorry.” Steve notices the patch of drool, and the way Tony's fingers have moved to his neck. “I was...”

“It was an emotional day.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, it was.” And because Tony is going to mention his own bed, because he's wearing soft sweats from H&M, because Toy looks so wonderfully normal, here in bed with him, like he belongs, Steve says : “Sam said he saw you leave with Pepper.”

“I see.” Tony's fingers keep brushing, unhurried. “That's why ?”

“That's why.” Steve sighs, and buries himself deeper into the comforter, and Tony's skin. “I should've trusted you.”

“You should. But I can't say watching you leave with say, Sharon wouldn't have made me upset too.”

“Tony.” And because he's still Steve Rogers, his voice cracks and he has to cough a little to maintain what he hopes is a calm voice. “What are we ?”

“I... I don't know.” Tony closes his eyes, and they're so close Steve could count those amazingly long lashes. “You keep sending me messages, and you... you call me to talk all night. We eat too much together, and you make me run.”

“You must know how I feel about you.”

“I don't.” They move, slowly, like two half of the same whole slowly coming together. “I don't know if it's just friendship, if you just like this older guy, if you're just like that with everyone, or if maybe you feel bad for me...”

“Tony.” In Steve's hand, Tony's face feel blissfully normal, there's nothing magical about this, it's fantastically simple to brush their noses together. “I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too. I love you, Steve.”

They kiss, and it taste like Tony's toothpaste and Steve bad breath. Steve marvels at the soft skin under Tony's shirt, and how simple things are.

“I kept thinking you were interested in Bucky.” Tony snorts. “Or Phil. Even Clint. I felt like...”

“Only you, Steve. Only you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! If you liked it, please consider hitting that kudos button and leaving me a nice message ? It makes my day !
> 
> You can find this story (and me) on Tumblr :)
> 
> http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/174757691819/peppermint-tea
> 
> While I have your attention, please remember to drink regularly and to stretch your face.


End file.
